


Elemental Love

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin saved the wounded stranger in the woods, he had no idea that it would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/gifts).



> Elirwen, I really liked your Alpha/Omega prompt! 
> 
> Thanks to Amarie_authiel for the beta reading!
> 
> Thanks to the mod for organising this fest.

Earth

Merlin loved spending time alone in the forest. Along the years, the clearing had become a refuge for him. Here, he felt free. Around him, the nature was like a temple; solemn, but inviting.

Animals had always been attracted by Merlin and he had grown used to the cirlce of woodlands creatures sitting around him. It made him feel protected and welcome.

That day, though, something troubled the peace of Merlin's retreat.

It was his magic that felt it first. A presence coming closer. Than, the animals started to move and fled one after another. That's when Merlin finally realised something was amiss. He heard the noise. Someone was running in the woods. He smelled the scent, too. Something strange, unknow, alluring. And then, he saw him, stumbling into the clearing. His blond hair shone but what attracted Merlin's gaze was the blood covering his beige tunic.

Without thinking, Merlin stood up and ran to the man. He managed to catch him just as he fell forward.

“Hey... “

The man groaned and Merlin noticed the wound on his back.

“Ok… I’ll bring you to the village, you need a healer. Uncle Gaius will take care of you.”

A pained whimper was the man’s answer. His eyes were closed, he was panting. Merlin had no idea who he was or what had hurt him, but something deep inside was telling him he had to help the man.

The way back to Ealdor was slow and laborious. The man seemed to loose his strength as they progressed and it became harder for Merlin to support him. As they reached the outskirts of the village, the man stumbled and fell on his knees, bringing Merlin down with him. Merlin couldn’t stand up and he felt the man’s blood wetting his own shirt.

“Help!” he screamed. “We need help!”

He knew they weren't far away from the old Gili’s farm and he hoped he was working in the field with Marcus and Tom.

“It’s Merlin! I need help!” 

Merlin felt the man’s head on his torso

“Hey! Don’t fell asleep! We’re nearly there, ok?”

A pained groan answered him. Merlin decided to use his magic. He wasn’t able to heal the man but he could help him relax.

“Merlin?”

“Over here!”

Tom and Marcus came running toward them.

“Merlin? Are you okay? What happened?” Marcus asked, kneeling next to Merlin.

“I’m okay. It’s him. He’s badly hurt.”

Marcus looked at Arthur who winced when he touched him. 

“Ok… Tom, run to the village and get Gaius. We’ll go to Merlin’s, the house is nearer.”

Tom nodded and left.

“Merlin, help me support him. He’s loosing a lot of blood. We need to hurry.”

Merlin nodded. An ice grip was forming around his heart at the idea that the man might not survive. He didn’t knew why but he felt like he had to do everything in his power to protect the stranger.

The way back to Ealdor seemed interminable. The stranger had passed out and it wasn’t easy to progress in the forest. 

Finally, though, Merlin saw his mother’s house between the trees. As they reached it, Gaius came to meet them.

“Merlin, what happened?”

Merlin explained everything to Gaius as Tom helped Marcus with the stranger. They laid him on Merlin’s bed. Hunith was there, too.

“Merlin? You’re alright, my boy?”

“Yes, Mum.”

Merlin looked at the man who was moaning again.

“Merlin, I need some clothes...Hunith, can you boil some water?”

They both nodded. Merlin went to the fire, first, kindling it with just a few murmured words then he started searching for old clothes.

When he came back, Gaius had undress the stranger and was giving him something to drink, probably to relieve the pain. 

“Here.” Merlin gave Gaius the clothes as his mother brought the warm water.

“Merlin, I need you to help me turn him on his belly. I need to see his wound.”

Merlin helped his uncle and they slowly moved the stranger. His back was covered in blood and Merlin couldn’t even see where the wound exactly was. Once again he felt the urge to protect this man he didn’t even knew. As a reflex, Merlin took the stranger’s hand in his. Immediately, the man seemed to relax a little. Gaius continued examining the man’s back. He cleaned the wound as best as he could.

“Hunith, I need to prepare a poultice. Can you watch over him? He looks like he's stopped bleeding. I won’t be long!”

Hunith nodded and took Gaius place next to the bed. She looked at Merlin and they exchanged a faint smile.

They remained silent, listening to the man laboured breath as they waited for Gaius. 

Merlin kept looking at the stranger’s face. The man was clearly handsome, even in pain. 

Time seemed to slow down and Merlin started to worry. What if Gaius couldn’t heal the stranger? Another pained groan startled Merlin. The man moved a little and opened his eyes just enough for Merlin to see their unreal blue colour.

Gaius came back and asked Merlin and Hunith to boil more water as he tended to the man’s wound.

Merlin couldn’t help but look back every time he heard the man moaning. It was like he could feel his pain. 

“Merlin, calm down. Gaius knows what he’s doing.” His mother tried to reassure him. He nodded but looked at the stranger once again.

A few minutes later, Gaius stood up and sighed.

“I can’t do much more for now. He need to rest but I suggest someone keep an eye on him at least until tomorrow morning.”  
“I’ll do it.” Merlin answer.

Gaius nodded.

“Call me immediately if he break a fever or if he wakes up.”

“Alright.”

***

Merlin had ended falling asleep, sitting on the floor, his head on the mattress next to the stranger’s shoulder. He was still holding his hand. 

When Merlin woke up, it was pitch black outside. The stranger was sleeping peacefully. Merlin could barely distinguish him in the darkness. Though, his scent was unmistakable. It was a mix of blood and earth. Though, there was something else, something sweet and intoxicating. A scent Merlin had never smelled before.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Fire 

A week had passed since Merlin had rescued the stranger in the woods. The man had slept for three days before finally waking up. At first he had just been able to stay awake for a few minutes, just enough to drink some fortifying potion brewed by Gaius.

Though, he had seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each passing day and he had finally been able to talk. 

“Hey… How do you feel?” Merlin had asked him. Merlin who had spend nearly all his time by the stranger’s bedside. 

“It… hurts.” 

It had been the first time Merlin had heard the man’s voice and it had send shivers all along his spine. It had been like hearing the voice of a long lost friend you had lost hope to see again. Strange but comforting. 

“It’s normal. You’re badly hurt… drink this, it will help.” Merlin had given the man some of Gaius’ pain relieving potion.

“What’s your name?” Merlin had asked, eager to know more about the stranger.

“Arthur.” He had answered feebly.

After that, the man managed to stay awake longer and longer and Merlin managed to know more about him.

The man - Arthur then - came from Camelot and had been attacked by bandits in the forest. He couldn’t remember why he had been in the forest or what he was doing in the kingdom of Essetir. 

He still was too weak to stand up and Gaius was coming twice a day to tend to his wounds. Merlin was still hovering around unable to leave Arthur alone for more than a few minutes.

Hunith had worried about that, asking Merlin to go outside and breath some fresh air or to take some time for himself. Merlin had stayed with Arthur and Hunith had kept her worries for herself.

***

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

“Merlin, I can’t stand to stay a minute longer in that bed!”

“Hey! It’s my bed you’re talking about!”

Arthur smiled. He was smiling more and more recently and Merlin loved that.

“Don’t you want to have it back, then?”

“You’re still not healed. You need to rest.”

“I need a bath, Merlin! I reek!”

Merlin had to admit Arthur’s scent had grown stronger in the past days. Though, it wasn’t an unpleasant smell. It was musky with a sweet tinge to it.

“Ok… I’ll ask Mum to change the linens while you’re bathing.”

Merlin went to the kitchen to find his mum and set Arthur’s bath. He could have used magic to warm the water but wasn’t sure how Arthur would react. Here in Ealdor, everybody knew about his powers but he had seen disgust and fear in some eyes. Also, his mother had told him how magic was frowned upon in some other realms. 

When the wooden tub was filled with warm water, Merlin went to help Arthur out of the bed. Since his arrival, he hadn’t stood up so his first steps were shaky and Merlin had to hold him. They managed to reach the tub and Merlin turned his back to Arthur as he undressed and immersed himself in the bath. Though Merlin rushed back when he heard Arthur whine.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just the hot water on my wound. It’s okay, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and handed Arthur a cloth. Arthur took it and started scrubbing his sweaty skin. Merlin looked around, trying to find something to occupy himself. It was getting harder to deny he was attracted by Arthur and seeing him naked was definitely too much for Merlin.

“Merlin?” Arthur called. “Can you help me?”

Of course, Arthur had to call him…

“What can I do?” Merlin asked, turning back to face Arthur who was holding the cloth.

“Can you help me wash my back? It hurts when I try to reach it.”

“Of course.”

Merlin took a deep breath and came behind Arthur. It was like a torture. Merlin wet the cloth and started washing Arthur’s back, trying not to linger too much and not to touch any skin with his hand.

“Mmmm… That feels wonderful.” Arthur nearly moaned, sending shivers along Merlin’s spine. 

Merlin was trying really hard not to react. And then, there was that smell again… Something so Arthur. 

“And it’s done!” Merlin gave the cloth back to Arthur. “I’ll go get you some dry cloth..” 

Merlin fled to the chest where his Mum kept the linen. 

In the end, Merlin managed not to die from internal combustion and Arthur went back to bed, clean and relaxed.

On the next day, Arthur felt even better and he shared supper with Hunith and Merlin. After eating, Merlin helped Arthur sit in front of the fire.

“Thanks…”

Merlin sat next to him and they watched the flames in silence. 

A moment later, Hunith came to tell them she was going to bed. Merlin nodded.

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it true what Hunith said?”

“What?”

“That you barely left my bedside when I was unconscious.”

Merlin felt his cheeks burn but nodded.

“I didn’t want you to feel that you were alone.”

“I felt it… I can’t really explain it but I felt there was someone with me… Caring for me.”

“I was.” Merlin answered, unable to look at Arthur.

“Merlin...There is something I need to tell you... “

“I’m listening.”

Arthur was still looking at the heart when he continued.

“I’ve lied to you.”

Merlin tensed but didn’t say anything.

“I know why I was in the woods, I know who I am and I know who attacked me and why.”

Arthur stopped for a few seconds, probably waiting for Merlin to talk but the young man had no idea what to say. He had to know more about Arthur story first.

“I… My name really is Arthur… Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, son of King Uther.”

Merlin had no idea how to react so he let Arthur continue.

“I fled because my father wanted me to marry.” 

Arthur stopped, his eyes fixed on the fire. Merlin felt his body shake slightly so he put his hand on Arthur’s leg in a reassuring gesture.

“I’m an Alpha.” 

“Oh.” This time, Merlin couldn’t hide his surprise. Alphas and Omegas were fewer these days. Betas were more common and Merlin had never met an Alpha. He knew his father had been one, that why he was an Omega. He knew the legends, too. How Alphas and Omegas were made to find their mate and spend their life with them, how they were different, physically speaking, from common Betas. 

“My father had sent envoys in all the realm, to find my a suitable wife. An Omega, of course.” Arthur continued. “A dozen ladies came to Camelot… They paraded in front of me… It was awful. They were treated like trophies, pieces of meat… My father didn’t care about their feelings or mine. I couldn’t stand that anymore so I left during the night. I thought I had been stealthy… I was wrong. Guards caught me the next night, in the forest.”

“That’s when we met.” Merlin completed.

Arthur nodded but still couldn’t look at Merlin, probably afraid of his reaction.

“Arthur… It’s okay. I understand why you didn’t told me the truth immediately.”

“No… You don’t.”

“What?”

Arthur finally lift his head to look at Merlin.

“I didn’t told you before because…” Arthur hesitated. “Merlin… You’re an Omega aren’t you?”

“I… I…. Yes.” This time, it was Merlin’s turn to avoid Arthur’s gaze. 

Then, suddenly, Merlin felt overwhelmed by the most wonderful scent he had ever smelt and it felt so hot.

“Arthur…” Merlin’ voice was barely more than a moan.

“I… I had to hide it Merlin… I was too weak… But now I can’t anymore.”

In a flash, Merlin was in Arthur’s arms and the smell grew even stronger. 

“Merlin… You’re…. So perfect. I felt it when I was unconscious… Your presence, your delicious smell…”

“Arthur…”

Merlin had never felt like this, so hot, his whole body shaking, the wetness… He knew what it meant but was way too overwhelmed to rationalise it.

“Merlin… We… We need to stop. We need to talk…”

“Kiss me… Please.”

Of course, Arthur obeyed. The kiss was messy, too hot, too eager and yet it felt perfect.

Though, Arthur finally let go of Merlin.

“Merlin… We have to stop…”

Merlin nodded and reluctantly drew back.

“We should go to sleep and talk about all this tomorrow.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Merlin still felt like his skin was too tight and his breath was still laboured but he knew Arthur was right. Their Alpha and Omega hormones were doing the talking. They had to take their time. 

***

Later, laying his his bed, Merlin was starting to realise what the recent events really meant. Arthur and him were destined to mate, it was the only logical explanation. Arthur had managed to control himself and, as he had been so weak, his Alpha pheromones weren’t at their highest… Now, it was different. Merlin could still smell Arthur even if he was in the next room and there was this need…

Merlin barely slept that night. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Water and Wind

After their steamy embrace, Merlin and Arthur managed to talk about what was happening and decided it would be best to wait. Arthur’s wound wasn’t completely healed and they barely knew each other.

It wasn’t uncommon, when Omegas and Alphas were more numerous, that destined mates would meet each other and, nearly immediately mated for life. That wasn’t how Arthur and Merlin wanted to do it.

And Merlin had still something to confess to Arthur… He was just waiting for the right moment.

Weeks passed by. Arthur was sleeping less and less and started helping Hunith in the house. Merlin was spending more time outside, helping Gaius, wandering in the woods, working with Tom and Marcus in the fields. It was easier to manage his want for Arthur if they didn’t spent too much time together.

Though, every day, they went to the little stream at the edge of the village. There, they talked about everything and anything, learning to know each other. Their lives had been very different but each day, they’d find they had something in common, from their view on political matter to their love of honeyed cakes. 

***

Arthur had been staying in Ealdor for four months, when Merlin and he finally let their feelings take the upper hand. In the past days, their frustration had been too much to bear. Merlin had managed to insult Tom, to break two cooking pots and to set fire to some haystacks because his magic was going wild. Arthur had been sulking and barely talking. It couldn’t have continued like this.

That night, Merlin pretend he had to help Marcus with something to leave after the supper. Arthur on his side helped Hunith with the dishes before lying about needing some fresh air.

They met in the barn.

Arthur had barely closed the door that Merlin was in his arms, kissing him passionately.

Merlin broke the kiss. He had to be completely honest with Arthur before they went further.

“Arthur… I need to tell you something….”

“Merlin, if it’s about your magic, I already know it so can we get back to the kisses?”

“What?”

Merlin couldn’t believe Arthur knew… And why was he so calm about it?

“I felt it around me when I was wounded and… in the past weeks… Hum…”

Arthur was blushing and Merlin was lost.

“You magic kept… touching me.”

“What?”

“When we were close, I could feel it… Touching me…”

“Touching you? Where?”

Merlin was blushing too, now.

“Here.”

Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his and guided it to his hard cock.

“Oh…”

Then, Arthur pushed Merlin back in the hay where they kissed, touched. 

In a flash of gold, Merlin made their clothes disappear. Arthur moaned as their naked bodies touched.

“Merlin… You know that if we continue, we can’t go back…”

“I know.”

Merlin continued kissing Arthur’s neck.

“Merlin, stop. I need to be sure you know what will happen…”

“Nothing will happen if you keep interrupting him (us)!” Merlin grumbled.

“I’m serious! If… If we do it, you’ll become my mate and…”

“And we’ll be tied together by a magical bond, I know that.”

“It’s not only that… If… If one day, they find me...If my father is dead, I’ll have to go back to Camelot…”

“I’ll go with you.”

Arthur looked at Merlin, not sure how to handle that answer.

“I can’t ask you that!”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Merlin said, smiling sincerely.

“Oh… Merlin…”

And Arthur went back to kiss his lover, his omega. 

As kisses became deeper, as hands roamed on warm skin, as breath went laboured, rain started falling outside. 

As Arthur prepared Merlin’s body, wind started howling. And when finally Arthur made Merlin his, the storm was raging.

Later, Merlin and Arthur were laying peacefully, knotted for a few more hours and joined for life. Outside, the sun was shining again, slowly drying the remnants of the tempest.

The two men had no idea of what awaited them in the future but their destinies were bound and whatever was going to happen, they’ll face it together.

***

In Camelot.

“Sire!”  
Uther watched as Leon, his most trusted Knight came in the throne room.

“Yes?”

“We’ve found him.”

“What?”

Leon took a deep breath as he was visibly winded. 

“We’ve found your son, Sire.”


End file.
